8 - La Nièce Invalide de Charlie
by Isis7056
Summary: Et si Paul était le dernier à ne pas être imprégner... Et si il s'imprégnait de la nièce invalide de Charlie Swan ? Merci à Elijay Crow pour sa correction !
1. Chapter 1

**LA NIECE INVALIDE DE CHARLIE !**

 **CHAPITRE 1.**

* * *

 **Charlie Swan hébergeait depuis 1 semaines sa petite nièce nommée Alix, Alix Swan.**

 **C'était une jeune femme de 18 ans, tout à fait banale. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et courts, des petites lunettes noires, des yeux vert forêt, et elle aimait s'habiller simplement.**

 **Mais elle était malgré tout différente de toutes les autres personnes de son âge, elle était en fauteuil roulant, et malgré ça, elle le vivait bien.**

 **Elle était invalide depuis ses 8 ans, et elle avait l'habitude des insultes, de la pitié, mais elle n'y prêtait guère attention, elle vivait pour elle, et elle était heureuse comme ça.**

 **Alix était heureuse d'être à Forks, elle aimait beaucoup cette petite ville, malgré qu'elle ne soit venue qu'une seule fois avant son accident, mais elle aimait la vie paisible de cette petite bourgade !**

 **Elle était contente aussi de revoir son oncle Charlie, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il n'avait pas changé malgré les nombreuses lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient.**

 **Alix et Charlie aimaient regarder le football américain ensemble à la télé, ainsi que les bons barbecues. Les deux aimaient le calme, la nature, et la vie paisible de Forks. Alix et Charlie étaient totalement complémentaires.**

* * *

 **A Suivre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA NIECE INVALIDE DE CHARLIE !**

 **CHAPITRE 2.**

* * *

 **C'était l'hiver, il avait neigé et gelé la veille, mais malgré ça, Alix était partie se balader dans les rues calmes de Forks pendant que Charlie était au travail.**

 **Au bout d'une petite heure, elle décida de rentrer boire un bon thé chaud à la maison et reprit le chemin de la maison par la grande rue, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était en pente. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses doigts gelés n'arrivaient plus à faire rouler ses roues, et le fauteuil commença à partir en arrière.**

 **Ce dernier dérapa d'un coup roulant sur un caillou, et Alix fut éjectée en arrière du fauteuil.**

 **Elle hurla de peur en se couvrant le visage, attendant le choc, mais rien arriva.**

 **Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un torse musclé de couleur métisse contre son visage.**

 **Elle sentit une immense chaleur l'envahir, et leva la tête.**

 **Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues à cause de la peur. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour les chasser, et aperçut un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs.**

 **Il avait un visage fin, et quand elle le regarda dans les yeux malgré ses lunettes de travers, son coeur râta un battement, et étrangement, elle n'entendit plus rien autour d'elle.**

 **L'homme ne bougeait pas. Il commença à trembler, mais se ressaisit d'un coup après avoir légèrement secoué la tête.**

 _\- Pas de casse? demanda le jeune homme, inquiet._

 _\- Ça...Ça va, répondit Alix encore sous le choc._

 **Le jeune homme s'approcha du fauteuil sans lâcher Alix, et le remit sur ses roues d'une main avant de réinstaller la jeune femme dessus.**

 **Il se mit derrière elle et la poussa doucement jusqu'en haut de la pente, et poursuivit la route en silence.**

 **La jeune Alix se remit peu à peu de ses émotions avant de toucher son coeur qui battait la chamade.**

 _\- Ou vivez-vous? Lui demanda le jeune homme. Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici avant, et je connais tout le monde !_

 _\- Je vis chez mon oncle Charlie, Charlie Swan depuis 1 semaine répondit timidement Alix._

 **Le jeune homme la regarda comme si c'était son trésor en poursuivant sa route jusqu'à la maison Swan où Charlie se trouvait, inquiet, sur le pas de la porte.**

 **Quand il vit Alix arriver, poussée par un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il accourut immédiatement vers eux.**

 _\- Alix, j'était inquiet ! S'exclama Charlie. Tu n'étais pas à la maison et tu n'as laissé aucun mot !_

 _\- Je suis désolée oncle Charlie, je pensais faire un petit tour mais je suis tombée de mon fauteuil dans la pente, et..._

 _\- Je l'ai vue en sortant de la librairie et je l'ai rattrapée de justesse avant de la ramener ici ! termina le jeune homme._

 _\- Merci pour tout Paul, lâcha Charlie en le serrant dans ses bras, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. Allez, rentrez boire un bon thé chaud !_

 _\- Désolé Charlie, mais on m'attend, je passerai demain après-midi amener Billy pour voir le match car Jacob ne pourra pas, il doit aller voir Renesmée pour les fêtes de Noël répondit Paul en souriant._

 _\- Oh oui, j'avais oublié. Alors à demain Paul et mille mercis pour Alix ! déclara Charlie, reconnaissant._

 _\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée Paul et rentrez vite, à etre torse nu et en short par ce froid vous allez attraper du mal, lâcha timidement Alix en le voyant enfin de plein pied face à elle, alors que Charlie se mettait derrière son fauteuil._

 **Paul était heureux que la jeune femme s'inquiète pour lui. Il s'approcha doucement pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune femme qui s'empourpra immédiatement.**

 **Paul recula pour la regarder une dernière fois avant de partir en courant vers la forêt, de l'autre côté de la route.**

 **Il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Alix que Charlie poussait jusqu'à 'a leur maison, et une fois la porte de la maison fermée, il disparut dans la forêt.**

 **Chez les Swan, pendant que Alix se réchauffait, emmitouflée dans une couverture devant un match de football américain, son oncle Charlie préparait un thé en cuisine en souriant.**

 _\- Paul s'imprégner d'Alix… Je vais devoir faire des réserves, car je sens qu'il va souvent venir squatter à la maison, et vu comme ils sont goinfre ces loups, le frigo va vite être vide je le sens ! murmura t'il pour lui. En tout cas mon cher Billy, ta meute et tes anciens vont devoir gérer un Paul imprégné à partir de maintenant !_

* * *

 **A Suivre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA NIECE INVALIDE DE CHARLIE !**

 **CHAPITRE 3.**

* * *

 **Paul était chez lui, et toucha son coeur qui battait tellement vite que le jeune homme croyait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.**

 **Il savait ce qui lui arrivait, et il était heureux, car il était le dernier membre de la meute à ne pas être imprégné. Même Leah l'était, d'un certain Mike Newton, et maintenant les anciens avaient décidé de lui octroyer ce bonheur !**

 **Paul était de garde, et sa ronde l'emmena étrangement devant la maison de Charlie.**

 **Tout était éteint, sauf l'ancienne chambre de Bella qui avait une faible lueur. Paul redevint humain, s'habilla rapidement grâce au sac de vêtement attaché à sa cheville, monta à l'arbre en face de la chambre, et il la vit.**

 **Alix était endormie dans son lit, un livre ouvert sur son ventre, et la lampe de chevet encore allumée.**

 **Paul ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, sachant que Bella avait enlevé le verrou depuis longtemps pour que Edward puisse rentrer sans que Charlie ne le voie et entra discrètement.**

 **Il s'approcha, retira doucement le livre de son ventre et regarda la couverture qui indiquait « Vieille Légendes Quileutes » !**

 **Paul afficha un petit sourire en coin avant de poser le livre sur la table de chevet et il regarda la chambre.**

 **Depuis le départ de Bella, Charlie avait repeint la chambre dans les tons beige, et Alix avait mit plein de photos de loup, ce qui le fait sourire.**

 **Il éteignit la lumière avant d'embrasser doucement le front de la jeune femme qui souriait dans son sommeil avant de ressortir par la fenêtre qu'il referma derrière lui.**

 **Une fois au sol, il remit ses vêtements dans son sac qu'il attacha à sa cheville, muta, et repartit en ronde.**

* * *

 **A Suivre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA NIECE INVALIDE DE CHARLIE !**

 **CHAPITRE 4.**

* * *

 **Le lendemain, Alix resta à la maison avec son oncle, et après le déjeuner, celui-ci lui indiqua que Billy Black allait venir voir le match de baseball.**

 **Alix était heureuse qu'un ami de Charlie vienne à la maison, mais n'aimant pas le baseball, elle lui indiqua qu'elle resterait un peu dans sa chambre pour se reposer et avancer dans sa lecture du livre qu'il lui avait offert à son arrivée.**

 **Plongée dans son livre, Alix n'entendit pas la sonnette de l'entrée, et elle fut surprise quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et que la tête de Paul y apparut une fois ouverte.**

 _\- Salut, je peux m'incruster ? demanda celui-ci en souriant._

 **Alix sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir d'un coup en le voyant, et elle lui sourit timidement avant de confirmer d'un signe de la tête en fermant son livre.**

 _\- Oncle Charlie regarde le match avec Monsieur Black je suppose, déclara Alix en souriant._

 _\- Tu suppose bien, répondit Paul en refermant la porte derrière lui._

 **Paul retire son gilet sans manches, restant torse nu, et s'installa au bord du lit d'Alix et son regard se posa sur ses jambes inertes.**

 _\- Tu peux me demander tu sais, murmura la jeune femme._

 _\- Ça doit être dur pour toi de raconter, répondit Paul dans un murmure également._

 _\- J'étais piétonne, expliqua calmement Alix en collant son dos au mur. Je rentrais de l'école quand j'avais 8 ans, et un chauffard totalement bourré s'est endormi soudainement et le camion m'a fauchée. J'ai passé 2 semaines dans le coma, et à mon réveil on ma dit que c'était fini, il y avait 1% de chance que je retrouve mes jambes un jour. J'ai dû être opérés des ovaires car j'avais aussi le bassin fracturé et ça s'est fragilisé à ce niveau, je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfant, voilà._

 **Paul serra les poings. Alix le vit et tendit sa main pour la poser sur un des poings du jeune homme pour essayer de le calmer.**

 _\- J'y suis habituée depuis mes 8 ans Paul, je vis bien a….._

 **Paul se leva en grognant bruyamment, surprenant Alix qui sursauta.**

 **Il était dos à elle, respirait très vite en tremblant, et d'un coup, il partit en oubliant son gilet.**

 **Alix baissa tristement la tête en lâchant quelques larmes avant de prendre le blouson qu'elle serra contre elle.**

 **Son coeur avait une sensation de vide et de douleur.**

 **Paul lui, était parti en forêt, et un hurlement de Loup se fit entendre à des kilomètres, même Alix l'entendit et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour l'entendre encore plus fort.**

 _\- Un loup... Triste, murmura Alix qui ressentait étrangement la peine de ce loup._

 **Dans la forêt, plusieurs loups arrivèrent vers un congénère gris qui hurlait tristement, assis par terre.**

 _\- « Paul, calme toi », essaya de tempérer un loup roux._

 _\- « Mon imprégnée est la nièce de Charlie et on lui a volé ses jambes !», hurla Paul._

 _\- « Tu vas lui dire pour nous ? » demanda un loup gris tacheté._

 _\- « Je dois voir Sam », grogna Paul avant de partir en courant, laissant ses amis derrière lui._

 **Le loup alla dans un coin reculé dans la forêt où une petit maison de bois apparut. Il redevint humain, s'habilla rapidement, et entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter les occupants de la maisonnette.**

 _\- PAUL ! hurla un homme torse nu dans les bras d'une femme balafrée sur le canapé._

 _\- Aide moi Sam, gémit piteusement Paul en s'asseyant à la table du salon, la tête entre ses mains._

 _\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le dit Sam en s'asseyant en face de lui, pendant que la femme alla chercher du thé et des gâteaux dans la cuisine avant de les déposer sur la table et de se joindre à eux._

 _\- Merci Emily, murmura Paul piteusement, Mais je n'ai pas faim !_

 **Sam et Emilly se regardèrent, surpris. Paul était le plus vorace de toute la meute !**

 _\- Je me suis imprégné de la nièce invalide de Charlie et…._

 _\- Écoute Paul, être invalide ne…_

 _\- CE N'EST PAS ÇA EMILY ! hurla Paul hors de lui en frappant la table du poing. JE VEUX TUER CETTE ENFLURE QUI LUI A PRIS SES JAMBES !_

 _\- PAUL CALME TOI ! ordonna froidement Sam._

 _\- …_ _.._

 _\- Bien, explique toi calmement maintenant, demanda l'autre homme, calmé._

 _\- Elle m'a raconté son accident, commença Paul en soupirant. Un type bourré l'a fauchée et je ne sais pas comment je me retiens de le retrouver et de le tuer moi même ! IL A TOUCHÉ À MON IMPRÉGNÉE SAM !_

 _\- Paul, calme toi ! Lui ordonna de nouveau Sam avec fermeté._

 _\- Tu es son imprégné tu sais ce que tu dois faire : la rendre encore plus heureuse ! déclara calmement Emily. Tu es là pour l'aimer, la protéger et elle le sera encore plus._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Paul va la voir, c'est un ordre ! ordonna Sam sans laisser de possibilité au loup de protester. Si tu es parti comme un voleur, elle doit être chamboulée et un jour elle connaîtra notre existence et notre monde ! Donc va la voir, rassure la, moi je vais m'occuper d'organiser un feu de camp demain soir !_

 **Paul soupira et acquiesca avant de se lever et partir sans se retourner, sous les yeux de son Alpha et de la femme de ce dernier.**

 **Il retourna calmement chez les Swan, mais étant à pied, il arriva à la tombée de la nuit et la lumière était éteinte dans toute la maison.**

 **Il monta dans l'arbre près de la chambre de Alix, et la découvrit endormie dans son lit, avec son gilet à lui dans ses bras.**

 **Paul entra doucement et se mit à genoux à son chevet. Il pouvait voir quelques traces de larmes séchées sur les joues de la jeune femme, et s'en voulut immédiatement.**

* * *

 **A Suivre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA NIECE INVALIDE DE CHARLIE !**

 **CHAPITRE 5.**

* * *

 **Le lendemain soir, alors que Charlie et Alix regardaient un vieux film à la télévision, on frappa à la porte. Intrigué, Charlie alla ouvrir et Paul entra rapidement en souriant.**

 _\- Bonsoir Charlie, puis-je emmener Alix au feu de camp de ce soir? demanda rapidement le jeune homme._

 _\- Heu je ne sais pas Paul, elle ne….._

 _\- S'il… Vous plait, tenta piteusement le loup, mal à l'aise._

 _\- Ok ok, t'entendre dire s'il te plait fait mal aux oreilles, abdiqua rapidement Charlie en ricanant._

 **Paul alla directement au salon, et il prit délicatement Alix dans ses bras sans que celle-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.**

 _\- Tu vas adorer notre feu de camp, déclara Paul tout joyeux. Oh, joli gilet !_

 **Alix rougit et se fit rapidement emporter par Paul dans la forêt.**

 **La jeune femme n'osait rien dire, trop timide depuis l'histoire de la veille. Paul, lui, avait le coeur gonflé de bonheur comme celui de son imprégnée.**

 **Ils arrivèrent à la réserve où un grand feu de camp brûlait. Paul installa la jeune femme près d'Emily, et se mit immédiatement près d'elle.**

 _\- Alix, je te présente Emily, Sam, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Claire Leah, Seth, Kim et Sue, présenta Paul en souriant. Et tu connais déjà Billy !_

 _\- B... Bonjour, déclara Alix en souriant à son tour, timidement._

 _\- Bienvenue à toi visage pâle dans notre rassemblement, déclara solennellement Billy Black. Tu vas avoir le privilège d'entendre les légendes les plus anciennes de notre tribu !_

 **Alix écouta attentivement les légendes citées par Billy, elle qui était depuis toujours passionnée par les indiens, les loups et leurs légendes. Encore plus depuis son arrivée ici, et le livre des légendes Quileutes offert par son Oncle.**

 **A la fin des récits, Emily servit des hamburgers bien chauds à tout le monde.**

 **Alix mangeait le sien doucement comme toutez les filles, alors que les hommes, eux, dévoraient des assiettes complètes.**

 **Au bout d'un moment, Alix posa son regard sur Billy.**

 _\- Monsieur Billy, pourquoi avoir accepté de me raconter toutes vos légendes? demanda t'elle, intriguée._

 _\- Alix, les légendes peuvent être réelles, déclara calmement Billy._

 _\- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda la jeune fille, perdue._

 _\- Paul, il est temps, déclara Sue en souriant._

 **Paul se leva et recula de quelques mètres pour sauter et se transformer en un loup géant gris.**

 **Alix, sous le choc, en lâcha le reste de son hamburger.**

 _\- Chère Alix nos légendes sont vraies, quelques personnes encore ont un gène lupin et les vampires existent bel est bien aussi, raconta Billy calmement. Maintenant, nous vivons en harmonie avec eux car mon fils est imprégné de la fille d'un des couples de leur clan. Leur patriarche est également chirurgien à l'hôpital, et Bella, la fille de Charlie est une vampire._

 _\- Bella ? Je croyais qu'elle était partie…. murmura Alix, bouleversée._

 _\- Leur existence et la notre doivent rester secrètes, sauf en cas d'exception ! répondit Billy._

 _\- Comme ça ? demanda la brune, perdue._

 _\- L'imprégnation, c'est est l'âme soeur chez nous. Et Paul s'est s'est imprégné de toi quand il t'a sauvée. C'est un lien indestructible, le loup lui doit protection, amour et joie, il sera tout ce que l'imprégnée a à besoin, expliqua Sue en souriant._

 **Alix regarda Paul s'approcher et se coucher devant elle avant de baisser les yeux.**

 **Elle tendit doucement sa main pour le caresser ce qui plut immédiatement à Paul, car il ferma les yeux de bien-être.**

 _\- Qui aurait cru que Paul serais docile un jour! rigola Jared._

 **Paul se mit à grogner avant de se relever et de se mettre dos à Alix.**

 **Sam se leva et porta doucement la jeune femme pour l'assoir sur le dos de Paul.**

 _\- Tiens toi à son cou, déclara Sam en souriant. Et toi Paul, vas y doucement !_

 **Paul grogna et partit sans courir dans la forêt.**

 **Alix s'accrocha doucement à son cou, elle trouvait son poil doux au toucher, avant de poser son regard sur la forêt qui l'entourait.**

 **La dernière fois qu'elle était allée en forêt, c'était avant son accident, quand elle avait entre 5 et 6 ans, et celle de Forks était tout simplement magnifique.**

 **Alix tourna la tête en face d'elle et vit une petite maison en bois où Paul s'approcha près des marches.  
Elle se hissa dessus et Paul se transforma, se retrouvant nu devant Alix qui devint cramoisie en moins de deux.**

 _\- Nos vêtements se déchirent quand ont mute, je reviens ! déclara Paul, un peu gêné, avant de s'enfuir en courant._

 **Alix posa ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu, et Paul était… Gâté par la nature !**

 **Celui-ci revint, juste vêtu d'un short, et il porta Alix à l'intérieur. Elle découvrit un petit salon et une cuisine de la même taille. La maison avait besoin de rangement, car beaucoup de choses traînaient, mais Alix s'y sentit bien immédiatement.**

 _\- A l'étage il y a ma chambre et une salle de bain, déclara Paul en installant Alix sur lui après s'être installé dans le canapé._

 **Le loup se coucha délicatement avant d'allonger Alix sur lui et de mettre une couverture sur eux.**

 **Alix se calla confortablement dans les bras de Paul, sur son torse, et soupira de bien-être.**

 _\- Paul, que penses-tu du fait de t'être t'être imprégné de moi ? demanda timidement Alix. Je suis handicapée et je ne pourrais pas te donner d'enfants, je ne peux rien faire toute seule et…_

 _\- Et tu es parfaite pour moi, termina Paul dans un murmure. Les enfants, il y a l'adoption ou pas d'enfants, ce n'est rien tant que je suis avec toi, et pour moi c'est le principal._

 **Alix encra son regard dans celui de Paul, et au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme franchit les derniers centimètres qui les sépareraient pour embrasser tendrement son imprégnée qui vivait son premier vrai baiser !**

 **Paul rompit le baiser et regarda sa compagne en souriant. Celle-ci était sous le choc, et rougissait à vue d'oeil.**

 _\- Je t'aime… murmura tendrement Paul en nichant sa tête dans le cou d'Alix qui retrouva ses esprits._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Paul ! répondit Alix en le serrant dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, peu à peu, heureuse._

* * *

 **A Suivre !**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA NIECE INVALIDE DE CHARLIE !**

 **CHAPITRE 6.**

* * *

 **Alix était heureuse. Depuis qu'elle était avec Paul, elle se sentait complète malgré son handicap et Charlie en était heureux pour elle, surtout lorsque celle-ci appela ses parents pour demander à rester auprès de son oncle et pour chercher du travail à Forks.**

 **Ses parents acceptèrent car ils n'avaient jamais vu leur fille aussi heureuse devant la caméra de l'ordinateur, et ils firent venir toutes les affaires de la jeune femme, y compris son dossier médical.**

 **C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, Alix était en direction de la maison des Cullen, adresse qu'elle avait trouvée dans les dossiers de son oncle en fouillant un peu. Elle ne savait pas si Charlie était au courant pour les vampires et les loups.**

 **Heureusement que ses parents avaient fait parvenir sa voiture spécialement aménagée pour elle.**

 **Une fois arrivée, elle découvrit une grande villa, mais aussi des escaliers pour rejoindre l'entrée.**

 **Elle sortit son fauteuil et s'y installa avant de klaxonner et d'attendre près de sa voiture.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une femme blonde (NB: Bond, James bond ! XD) aux yeux jaunes, tendue comme un arc.**

 _\- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle froidement._

 _\- Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Carlisle Cullen s'il vous plait, demanda Alix en s'avançant pour dévoiler son fauteuil roulant à la femme qui se figea._

 **En moins de deux secondes, un homme blond arriva doucement à son tour en souriant chaleureusement, avant de descendre les marches alors que d'autres personnes arrivaient dans l'entrée.**

 _\- Alix ? demanda une voix surprise depuis l'entrée._

 _\- Coucou Bella ! répondit l'intéressée en souriant._

 **Bella lui sourit chaleureusement avant de venir à sa rencontre, à vitesse humaine, pour la serrer dans ses bras.**

 _\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Bella, toujours souriante._

 _\- Je voulais te voir, toi et ta famille de vampires, lâcha Alix en lui rendant son sourire._

 **Le clan se figea d'un coup sous la surprise.**

 _\- On se calme, Paul s'est s'est imprégné moi et il m'a tout dit ! déclara t'elle calmement. je voulais te voir, connaitre ta nouvelle vie, et voir le docteur Cullen car d'après Paul et Charlie c'est le meilleur médecin et j'aimerais qu'il suive mon dossier car je m'installe chez mon oncle !_

 _\- Oh mon dieu, Paul imprégner la pauvre petite ! déclara une montagne en rigolant._

 _\- Emmett ! Le rappela à l'ordre une femme brune._

 _\- Carlisle tu prend son fauteuil ? je la porte. Demanda Bella en s'approchant d'Alix pour la soulever doucement._

 _\- Entendu Bella, répondit Carlisle en prenant facilement le fauteuil._

 **Tous se rendirent au salon où le clan Cullen se présenta avant que, entourée de vampires et près de sa cousine Bella, Alix raconta son histoire jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

\- C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte de suivre ton dossier médical Alix, répondit Carlisle avant de sortir une carte de sa poche. Mes coordonnées personnelles, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si ça ne va pas, même pour un membre de la tribu, ils le savent déjà !

\- Merci beaucoup Carlisle, accepta Alix en souriant.

\- Où vas tu travailler ? demanda curieusement Esmée.

\- Malheureusement je ne sais pas encore, avec mon fauteuil j'ai déjà eu quelques refus, avoua piteusement Alix.

\- Pourquoi ne pas travailler avec moi ? Renchérit Esmée en réfléchissant.

\- Vous ? répondit Alix surprise.

\- Oui, je suis décoratrice d'intérieur et je travaille à domicile, sans voir personne, et j'ai beaucoup de commandes. Tu pourrais m'aider avec des fournisseurs pour les joindre, ainsi que les clients et la paperasse, déclara la matriarche du clan avec gentillesse.

 **Alix accepta avec plaisir et après un contratt signé, elle écouta les récits du clan sur leur vie, et la vie de Bella jusqu'à maintenant. A la fin de journée, elle put faire connaissance avec Renesmée avant de repartir chez elle après avoir remercié mille fois Esmée pour son contrat.**

 **Le soir, Paul et Charlie furent heureux pour la jeune femme a l'annonce qu'elle avait trouvé un travail, et il dinèrent autour d'une bonne pizza devant un match de football.**

* * *

 **A Suivre !**


	7. Chapter 7 (THE END)

**LA NIECE INVALIDE DE CHARLIE !**

 **CHAPITRE 7.**

* * *

 **Les jours, semaines, et mois passèrent. Alix travaillait pour Esmée avec un bon salaire, elle était heureuse avec la vampire. Elle adorait le clan Cullen, mais chaque soir, Paul l'aidait à prendre une douche pour enlever l'odeur des vampires qu'il n'aimait pas du tout sur son imprégnée.**

 **Un soir, Charlie avoua à sa nièce qu'il était au courant concernant les clans présents à Forks, car Alix l'avait surpris en pleine conversation avec Billy sur le clan Cullen, et leur partie de Baseball version vampire.**

 **Avec les Quileutes, elle put voir cette fameuse partie et comprit pourquoi ils jouaient durant l'orage.**

 **Paul accepta même qu'elle soit sur le dos de Rosalie pendant son tour, pour profiter du match à vitesse vampirique…. Elle préférait la vitesse calme des loups, mais elle était heureuse de connaitre cette étrange sensation.**

 **Alix et Paul vivaient leur amour chaque jour, et ils étaient heureux, jusqu'au soir de la saint valentin… Le loup emmena Alix dans un petit restaurant de Port Angeles, et au retour, il guida sa dulcinée jusqu'à la plage de la Push où il se mit à genoux, lui demandant sa main.**

 **Alix, après le choc et les larmes, accepta et embrassa Paul, scellant leur amour.**

 **Le lendemain, leur entourage fût heureux d'apprendre leur fiançailles, et durant un grand repas où étaient conviés les Cullen, malgré leur nature, Paul se tourna vers Esmée sérieusement.**

 _\- Esmée, j'aimerais passer commande d'une maison adaptée pour Alix et moi à la place de la maison de mes parents, declara t'il._

 _\- Paul, non je…_

 _\- Mes parents seraient heureux qu'on soit ensemble, dans une maison adaptée pour toi. La leur est veille maintenant, pas isolée et étroite. Je veux une belle maison ou nous pourrons vivre ensemble, qu'importe le prix, déclara sincèrement Paul avant d'embrasser Alix._

 **Touchée, Esmée accepta. Mais la surprise se produisit plusieurs mois plus tard, quand elle annonça à Paul que c'était leur cadeau de mariage. Le couple ne sut comment la remercier, car la maison était de plein pied, totalement moderne où tout était adapté à Alix.**

 **Le couple était au paradis, et encore plus le jour de leur mariage où Bella et Rosalie étaient les témoins de Alix, tandis que Paul avait choisi Emmett et Sam. Alice et Bella quant à elles, s'étaient chargées de la robe.**

 **À la demande d'Alix, ils firent un mariage traditionnel Quileute où, après la cérémonie, les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent amoureusement, unissant leur amour sous le regard des anciens.**

* * *

 **THE END !**

* * *

 **Corriger par Elijay Crow, encore Merci !**


	8. PUB WATTPAD

**Petite PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
